thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zeebem10/Scream - Your Life Doesn't Actually Depend on It (A Halloween Fic by Zeebem10)
Well, everyone is doing Halloween fanfic, so I figured I might as well try to write and eventually (break my track record by) finish(ing) it! So, it's gonna be based on Scream the movie series and tv show. Characters and Template The Template Here is the template for entering yourself. Name: Age: (Your character MUST be between fourteen and nineteen) Personality: (Short desc. pretty much teling me how you wish to be written) Appearance: (Photo and/or written desc.) Other: (Anything you feel should be noted besides what has already been stated above) The Characters Major Characters Billie - 15 (16 in Three Months) Aria - 14 Des - 18 Aaron '- 14 '''Emilia '- 15 'Blake '- 15 '''Connor- 15 Pew .jpg D0d5ff09904a898cfe322807e3fe10a5.jpg ImagesUG336O28.jpg Ella-eyre.png Emilia passin time.jpg MantaLiIRL.jpg Minor Characters Echo Hyde - 16 Tyler - 16 Cait - 14 Hannah - 14 Eli - 15 Justin - 17 Scream - The Story The Prolouge Groggily and with a splitting headache, you wake up tied to a chair, blindfolded, only viewing your current audio. Before you lies the scent of charring logs and the sound of tipping and tapping water falling into a puddle. Every time you struggle and scream for help, it seems as if your binds grow tighter and tighter. After what seems like decades, you finally hear the thud of footsteps coming down from a staircase. You don't know whether or not to be frightened, as it could be help or your captor. “Hello.”, the mysterious voice slithers in a chip tune voice. Whoever it is is obviously using a voice changer. Another thing you know for certain is that person must be your captor. Now you begin to panic. You heartbeat races. Your cheeks begin to flush. Your brow begins to furrow and cover in a cold sweat. Most of all, you are fearing for your life. “Uh, h-hello...”, you stutter in fear. Silence. Silence is all that follows for about thirty seconds. The water has stopped dripping and the fire has stopping crackling. Or has it? Has your fear drowned it out with your own heartbeat? Then begins the stomach churning chuckling. “Oh, you're scared aren't you?”, he says as he drags what sounds like a chair across the room towards you. “Well, no worries. You will hear my story first.” As he finishes his sentence, he finishes pulling his chair up to you, and sits down with a plop. You can hear creaks coming from the chair,as he had sat down and pushed their own weight against the chair's resistance. “So, one dark and not so stormy night after the big end of summer bash Echo Hyde threw at her house, something terrible happened. Something violent and ruthless that would be woven and carved in the deepest darkest corners of Greenwood, Illinois. Echo Hyde was murdered. No one knows how it happened. Of course, I do. How would I know this? Well, I was her murderer you silly goose!” The murderer gives a big hardy laugh. “I believe you were there at the party. Anyways, that's besides the point. So. It twas late that night and she had just finished cleaning up, and was going to binge on Netflix until dawn. Rustling down onto the couch, she grabbed her popcorn, pulled a blanket over herself, and right before she clicked play on Doctor Who, she got a call from me. Without even checking to see who it was from, she answered.” “'Hello?', she says.” “'Hello, what's your name?', I ask.” “Urm, I'm not too sure I want to answer that.” “'Oh, why not? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.'” “She paused for a moment, and chuckled. 'I'm not too sure it works like that.'” “'Oh if you won't tell me your name...What's your favorite book?', I taunt.” “Realizing where I was going with this, she decided to play along with my similar story to Scream. “Hm, maybe....scary books? Look, Blake, I know you're teasing me! Just give up.', she laughs.” “'Blake? This isn't Blake.'” “She paces around her living room, giggling. 'Oh, well then. If you aren't Blake, then who are you?'” “'Who are you?', I repeat back to her.” “Echo sighs and leans on a window, glancing at the big willow tree that sprouted from her backyard. 'Alright Blake, seriously stop it. You're freaking me out.'” “'I told you, I'm not Blake.'” “Echo grows nervous, and saunters over to the back door and locks it. 'Well, if you won't tell me who you are, then why are you calling me?'” “'Don't lock your door. It makes you seem nervous.'” “She stops dead in her tracks and loses what darkness she has in her face, dropping into white. 'What? Blake, where the heck are you? You're scaring me.'” “'I'm everywhere you little four eyed jurk!', I screech into the cell phone.” “That moment, she hangs up. She jumbles with the lock on the back door. Rushing through the kitchen, she tries to reach the front door, not noticing a butcher knife from the knife rack is missing. Again, she fumbles with the lock on the front door, and before she can lock it, I call her again. Screaming as her cellphone buzzed, she clumsily locks the door. Slowly, she answers it.” “'H...hello?', she sobs.” “'Why did you hang up on me Echo?', I ask in a weirdly calm voice.” “Echo, falls to the floor sobbing. 'Why.....Why are you doing this to me?'” “'Oh, don't cry Echo, the fun has only just begun. Do you want to play a game. I love games, don't you?'” “'Go kill yourself. Die you crap hole!', she screams into the phone.” “'Ooh, I wouldn’t have done that, you just lost one life. Lose one more, you get to play in the dark. Lose another, you lose the game. Sounds fun right?'” “Echo crawls to a corner and cries. 'No....Please no...'” “'Oh, but this will be fun! I'll even choose a favorite topic of yours for trivia. Scary movies.'” “At this point, Echo's answer is not understandable due to amount of sobbing involved in her answer.” “'Let's do a practice round. Who was the final girl in Nightmare on Elm Street?'” “Echo, sniffles, and composes herself. 'Uhm, Nancy?'” “'Right! See, you'll be fine. Let's play for real now.'” “Echo begins to sob again. 'Please, no....'” “'Who was the killer in Scream?', I ask without regard for her pleas.” “'Scream! It was Scream!', she screams.” “'Oooh wrong answer!', I say with the vocal prowess of a game show host as the lights in Echo's house turns off.” “She screams loudly, and tries to run up to her room in her panic. Once Echo arrives, she locks her door and hides under her desk.” “'Oh, another penalty. You ran from the game. I'm sorry, you lost.'” “Echo squints her eyes and hugs herself. 'You can't find me. I'm hidden in the shadows where you'll never find me.” “'Oh, I'm sure I will. You think you're so clever. I'm one step ahead of you. I can see you Echo. I've been watching you since before you ended the party tonight. Goodnight Echo. It's been fun.', I snicker as I burst through her closet door.” “Echo screams at my white, horrified mask and glistening knife in the pale moonlight. She grabs her laptop and bashes it at my head. I slip onto my back and she pins me onto the ground, sobbing all the while. She rips my mask off, and gives a glare at my true identity.” “'I knew it was y-'. she confesses, before I cut her off when I stab her in the abdomen. She cries silent tears as I push her off of my body and I glide my knife from her groin to her chest. Her intestines begin to fall out, and I tie an end on the top of a chair. I pick up her body and throw her out the window, leaving her dangling from the second floor by her bowels.” “I clean the blood of my knife on my cloak, and place my mask back onto my head. 'Goodbye Echo.' Then, I walked away, and found you about a week later., and here we are.” “Zee, I don't want to kill you. However, it's for the good of the plot. Nice guys are either Randy's or one of the first deaths. And frankly, it's easier if you die early. Better for me. For you, ehhn, not so much. But hey, at least you get to don't have to go though the torture of what I've planned. It will be glorious.” I scream as my throat is slit, and I fade into darkness, choking on on my own blood. The Actual Story ''Chapter 1: I Know What You Did Two Days Ago '''Two Days Later' West Wikia High was a madhouse two days after the murder of Zee and Echo. Half of the students were kept home. Of those who stayed, half were scared of their wits and jumped at every little smack of a locker or loud screech of the P.A. System that seemed to announce safety tips every three minutes. Others pranced the halls dressed in costumes scaring innocent students walking to health or Honors Algebra. During lunch that day one group of friends sat at a table among the chaos at the school. There sat Billie a girl with draping sandy brown hair and a likeable personality to go with her beauty, and Emilia, a fandom loving teen with wits that no one could out burn. Blake, another teen at the table, patted her on the shoulder lovingly as Zee and Echo, Emilia's friends, had been murdered. Des, the wisest in the group comforted Emilia and tried to give her advice to them. Jack, the last one at the table tried to lighten up the table with jokes despite the circumstances. “Hey, we can always talk to them through a Ouija board. I think my grandpa has in her, er, his attic.” Emilia glanced at him with a faded smile and a chuckle. “Thanks bud, I appreciate that.” “Ah no problem. I'm sorry about Zee and Echo. I'm just as distraught over this as you.” Des grew a saddened expression as she said, “It's sick that someone would hang another by their own insides.” Billie then popped into the conversation with, “Who could have done this?” Des looked over another table with multiple girls wearing nothing but high fashion, who were chatting about hair products and Ashton Kutcher. “I don't mean to give the most predictable answer, but I bet it was one of the The Queens.”, answered the boy who loved all. The Queens were a clique comprising of the most popular girls in school. They wore nothing but the highest of high quality, queen bee personalities, and very high fashion sunglasses even on days when the sun took a vacation. Pondering a bit before her answer, Billie replied. “Well, at least Hannah wasn't mean until she joined Scream Queens club. Boy, did she turn into Chanel.” The members at the table blankly stared at Billie before she remembered that she was the only one in their friends group to watch Scream Queens. “Oh, Chanel is the queen bee of Scream Queens. She's a total bint.”, she explained matter of factly. Jack replied, “Oh alright, that makes sense.”, despite the fact he didn't understand British slang. Emilia's eyes grew as she saw three of the Queens headed their way. “Oh my gosh, Hannah, Aria, and Cait are on their way over here.” Hannah and Aria, the queens of West Wikia High, strutted confidently to the group as Cait, a girl who had just joined the group, followed meekly behind them after being scolded for listening to Kamelot instead of Melanie Martinez. “I'm so sorry for your losses. As a gift of our condolences, we offer our limited edition Arturo Vitali mink fur vests.”, Aria stated once the trio arrived at the table. “Thank you, but we don't need any.”, Blake tried to say before being cut off by Hannah. The girls began to take off their vests despite the continually interrupted protests of the group. However, they looked back at Cait, who had not taken off her newly given vest yet. “Um Cait, I know you're new to America and it's customs, but you need to give them your jacket. It's customary to give gifts when someone dies here.”, patronized Hannah. “I don't really think she-”, said Des. “Now Cait.”, demanded Aria, as she tapped her gem embedded Prada high heels against the dirty tiled lunchroom floor. Cait was a new student at WWH, a transfer from England desperate for friends in America. That's when The Queens adopted her as their own slave. She sighed, and took off her vest, beginning to rethink the friends she chose. “Good. Now we need some other gifts....”, mumbled Hannah as she absentmindedly handed the group the vests, while looking for the guy's table. They guys were main men on campus. Comprised of Aaron, Connor, and Eli, each with their own special talents, getting girls to like him, writing, and swimming respectively. Hannah slipped to their table and began to drum her fingers on their table. “What?”, sighed Eli. Hannah placed her hands on her hips and sighed a sigh of disappointment. “Are you three too thick to realize that two people died yesterday and they have no condolences gifts?” Connor drew a puzzled expression on his face, and wondered aloud, “Is that even a real thing? Also they died two days ago. Not yesterday.” Hannah became exasperated and yelled, “Just give me something freaking good from each of you!” “Whatever you say baby-cakes.”, flirted Aaron as he handed her a three love notes he gained from two girls that day that he didn't remember the names of. Mikayla? Miranda? Were they twins? Aaron had no idea. Connor handed over a a signed Melanie Martinez CD and case in mint condition that Hannah discreetly shoved into her purse. “What about you Eli?”, she said a bit excitedly after gaining a signed Melanie Martinez CD. “Well, I suppose I'll give them one of my dear swim caps, but which one? The red and black one? The blue and gold one? Oooh, maybe the America one. Just like Tyler. Poor Tyler, taking this as hard as he is.”, he said, talking more to himself than anyone else. Tyler was the class president who practically helped make the student body great. He helped organize clubs and make sure everyone followed rules. After Echo's death, he blamed himself for it due to an argument they had shortly before her death. Hannah went, “Uhg!”, and grabbed one of the three caps. She didn't even know which one she grabbed, not that she cared. “Bye boys. Nice doing business with you.”, she said as she strutted back to the group. Connor grew his puzzled expression again, yelling to her, “But you didn't even give us anything in return!” Hannah ignored them. As she got back to the table and threw the gifts in front of the group, Cait and Bilie were laughing about something British. “Oh my gosh! He is so minger!”, chuckled Billie. Cait laughed even harder with a snort at the end, disturbing the sassy yet pristine Aria. “Oh, I know! He does have a good voice though, that's for sure.” Everyone at the table stared blankly at the duo, confused about what they had just heard. Aria cleared her throat after the awkward situation that had just occurred. “Well, I suppose I should announce it. All of you girls are invited to a slumber party at my house tonight. I expect you all to be there. See you guys later!” With that the three girls left the table, the Fandom-ers surviving an encounter with no one, not two, but three Queens. 'Chapter 2: SLUMBAH PART-YAY!!!!1!1!1!111!!!1' “I can't believe we're actually going to this thing.”, whispered Des as herself, as well as Emilia and Billie pulled up to Aria's mansion. Emilia glanced back at Des and shrugged. “It can't be that bad. I mean, we do go to HGRP club with them, so it's not like it's something we haven't done before.” “Not to mention, it is just a slumber party. We'll be fine. We're probably all gonna shove our noses in books anyway.” And that's exactly what happened. Once they entered, they chatted about trivial things like the best character in The Hunger Games, more books, and boys. Boys were surprisingly not the main topic of the evening, although this wasn't exactly abnormal for the group, besides the Queens. However, boys were certainly the most memorable topic of the evening. By the time almost everyone had finished their showers, only Aria and Hannah were left. They were arguing over who went last. “I don't want a cold shower!” “Well, neither do I!” “Look, I can go now and take a really short one.” “OR I could go now and take a really long short one.” Des grunted a moaned, “Just someone go already! Please!” Hannah gained a smirk an began her evil plot by saying, “Why not you go now. I can talk to the girls about your oh-so-secret romance with Connor.” Aria dramatically gasped, replying, “Le gasp! You wouldn't dare joke about, shudder, Connaria.” Hannah grew an evil bigger smile, “Oh, but I would, sweetums.” She winked. Aria grew a cold look on her fave and shuddered. Alright, I'll go now, and you can go last. Hah, egghead.” With that, Aria ran off to the bathroom before you could blurt out Teen Wolf. Hannah sighed and dove back into the Mortal Instruments. After forty minutes of waiting for Aria to come out of the bathroom, Emilia began to grow worrisome. “Dang, what is she doing in there? She's been in there forever.”, asked Emilia. The girls put down their books and and looked at Emilia with the sudden realization at how long it had been. “What the heck could she be doing in there? I don't even hear the water running!”, exclaimed Hannah. Des grew wide eyes and put her hand to her gaping mouth, “It's not a matter of what she's doing, but more of what she isn't doing.”, she realized grimly. One by one the girls realize the dark situation their friend could be in, as well as the darker and more terrifying possible fact as well. They could very well be in the house with a serial killer. After a very long silence of heart pounding horror, Cait decides to ask the question on everyone's minds. “Well, who is going to go check on her?” Hannah immediately blurted, “I don't want to. I don't exactly want to die.”, as she pushed back her blonde hair flowing over towards her eyes. Des grew a confused look on her face and crossed her arms. “Wait a moment, aren't you her best friend? If anyone should be doing this, it's you.” Hannah gained a scared expression and said, “Well yes, I am her best friend, but that doesn't mean I have to go in there! I'm not gonna be some stupid blonde cannon fodder. I'm smarter than that.” Billie scoffed in a way that screamed, “Really?” “This isn't some horror movie Hannah. This is real life. We all know you are smart enough to take down the killer if he, she, or whoever it is is inside the bathroom. Scream, and we'll be right there. Alright?” The teens peer at Hannah, as she ponders her predicament. “Alright, fine. I'll go in there. If I scream, someone wants to kill me. Okay?” The girls nod, sealing Hannah's possible doom. As Hannah rises from the bedroom carpet, she realizes the reality of her situation. What if the killer was really in the house? Why hadn't he, or she, oh whatever it is, come into the bedroom yet? She closes the bedroom door. That was her first mistake. Aria is probably just screwing around, I mean she couldn't actually be dead could she? Could she? Hannah tiptoes down the hallway to the bathroom on the other end of the hall. She opens the faux gold knob, causing a loud creak to echo through the house. She enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. This was her second mistake. As soon as she enters, a cacophonous scent smelling like bleach and melted cinnamon pumpkin candle wax bursts into Hannah's nostrils. Her eyes watered. Lit candles filled the room, all of them different scents, varying from Meyer Lemon to Candy Cane. However, the crown jewel of this chemical mixture gone wrong was the foamy bathtub, wreaking of something not natural. She tiptoes close to the tub and leans towards the liquid. This was her third, and final mistake. “Crap...This stinks....”, she exclaims as the chemical causes her eyes to water and causes her to cough. As soon as Hannah begins to back away, she views something in a gap within the foam on top of the water. She gasps and screams at her revelation. Aria's melting corpse was at the bottom of the tub. This chemical eroding Aria was hydrochloric acid. Hannah backs up, and turns around to see the killer, blade and all rushing on her. Screaming in total horror, she punches her attacker in the face. Stunned, her killer reacts by flailing their blade around, slashing Hannah's arm open. Terrified, Hannah backs up, and slips on spilled water, her elbow splashing into the tub. Screaming in absolute wretched pain, she views her attacker charge toward her. Ducking under their legs, she tries to crawl to the door. However, the killer stabs her in the calf, blood spilling out like a river of gore. Crying, Hannah still crawls to the door as her friends bang on the bathroom door. The bathroom door was locked. She pulls her self to the door, tries to reach at the knob, and just before she reaches it, is stabbed in the back twice. “No....", she sobs as she is dragged to the tub. Life fades from Hannah's eyes as she is plunged into the acid bath, and her attacker escapes. The remaining girls bash through the door hydrochloric acid mixed with blood pooling on the floor, a broken window, and Hannah's quickly dissolving body, along with Aria's corpse as well. Cait backed up in horror and give a blood curdling scream. ''Chapter 3: Intersection Tyler was driving home from a late night student council meeting for school politics. Many students who were new wondered why school politics were such a big deal at West Wikia High. It was not until Tyler arrived on the scene. Giving great speeches like true American politicians, he was elected class president in freshman year. Right away, he got to work, turning the school political system on its head. Eventually, he set up an admin system within the school, each member a student with a particular job like behavior or attendance. That particular meeting was discussing what to do about the murders. Many decided to shut down the school, but some decided it would be better to see how it played out. Eventually, everyone agreed to wait. Tyler was regretting this decision. Tyler was regretting many things at the moment. Some students disliked Tyler due to his strict and harsh attitude, despite his kind leadership. They were beginning to voice their opinions. To make matters worse, one of those students was murdered. Tyler began felt her death was his fault. He didn't mean to become so strict, or was he at all? “It's not like I did anything wrong, she simply started a rumor.”, he thought to himself. As he started to get over his thoughts, he heard a startling announcement on the radio. “Attention all citizens in Greenwood, Illinois, this is Dr. Death Defying. This is an emergency. All citizens must go to their homes ''immediately. There is a mad killer on the loose, and for your own safety, you must return home now. I repeat, you must go home now. This is not a drill.” “Good thing I'm already doing that then. I suppose more people died. Maybe school will be canceled so deaths will be limited.” Before he could turn the channel, a crackling static boomed through his car speakers. “What the heck? Must be off or something. The jockeys probably went home.” That's when the distortion came on the radio. “Hello, this is Dr. Death Defying with a very special message for Tyler.” the voice mocked. “Tyler, I am the messenger the dead, and a very special soul wishes to send you a message, thus I am obligated to give it to you. So, here goes.” Tyler stared blankly at his radio set, fiddling with the buttons, yet nothing worked. “Hey Tyler, it's Echo. I feel you should know my death is your fault. I would have had that party last much longer had you liked me, but you and your popular butt had everyone leave, thus my death. No one else would have left, but oh no, you decided to play the jerk card and get everybody gone with your, “Oh this party is lame, let's go.” Then everyone leaves! I hope you understand you made me die. Goodbye Tyler, it wasn't nice knowing you.” Tyler was very confused and angry. He never said that or was mean to Echo. She was mad and blamed him for what others had done. Sure she was never popular, but he wouldn't have gotten everyone to leave. “How sad. Her end has no happy ending, and now, neither will Tyler's. Goodnight Battery City, Tyler signing out. For life. Look alive sunshine, the end is near.” Static. As Tyler frantically glanced around his car, he saw a figure like a ghost in backseat. The figure pulled a knife out and jabbed it towards Tyler. He screamed and ducked forward as the knife swung into the head-rest of the driver's and Tyler swung the car around the empty road like a headless chicken. Tyler slammed the brakes as the wheels screeched, landing in the middle of an intersection. As Tyler unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door recklessly, as a car rammed into the driver's side of the vehicle. Little did Tyler know or care who was behind the wheel as he tossed around like a mistreated ragdoll. He flung out the window as the car smashed into the tree, beeping loudly. Tyler lay on the ground, bloodied and barely alive, moaning in pain. The Killer sauntered triumphantly to Tyler, grasping a blade in their hand. When he reached him, the killer crouched down, putting a blade behind Tyler's ear. “Sh, it will all be over soon. All the pain, all the stress, gone.” Just as the killer began to slice his ears off, Tyler's Camry exploded, flaming shrapnel blasting over the duo in a fiery kaboom, with sirens in hearing distance blaring like clockwork. “Crap.”, whispered the Killer. He stood up and jogged to the black van, which he almost immediately sped off. Seconds later, an ambulance and a police car pulled up. The police got out, checked Tyler and the are, with no clue as to what happened. “Hey, this is Officer I need a security cam check on the intersection on Emilake Ave. and Maxabelle Rd. Yeah, thanks.” The officers secured the area, a frantic Tyler was pulled onto the stretcher. “He...he tried to kill me. Gh, crap.....Wh...what happened....”, he grunts, flailing his head around. A nurse, injects a sedative into his arm, slowing his words, until he finally passes out, driving to the hospital. Little did they know, a figure stood watching the scene, holding a knife. Rushing through the hospital, Tyler was put on critical support and entered into ICU for critical treatment. As the doctors ran in and operated on Tyler, all but one had the same agenda. Like in a real medical drama, the surgeon went, “Scalpel”, and a nurse handed him a scalpel. As the doctors and nurses were distracted by Tyler, one nurse in particular discreetly leaded some gases from a bag, then quietly lit a match. Finally, the nurse wrapped a string which was connected to a spool in the pocket of the nurse around the connecting part of the plug controlling the oxygen machine. The nurse slowly backed out, as Tyler woke up, looked at the nurse and started shouting and screaming. That nurse was the murderer. However, all the doctors and nurses did was put him on more sedative, unaware of their imminent death. The nurse burst out the surgery room and pulled on the string, causing the whole west wing of the hospital to blow up. The nurse ditched the string and burst out of the hospital. The killer jumped into the ambulance, and drove off as passerby’s were distracted by the fire in the hospital. “What the freaking heck was that? You were supposed to kill Tyler, not the whole west wing!” “Oh, well, what can I say? I do have a flair for the dramatics.” “Whatever. We need the school open. I don't need anyone more than we need dead.” “Hey, we killed him right? Besides, school won't be canceled. I have my ways.” The two killers drove off, eventually ditching the ambulance in a lake.” 'Chapter 4: School and Such' If school two days after the deaths of Zee and Echo, that was a tea party compared to the aftermath of the events of Tyler's, Hannah's and Aria's deaths. About 1/8 of the students remained, and those students were immature losers who took advantage of the weak by dressing as the killer, popping up in random places with plastic lunch knifes. Many faculty hid and something much worse than a killer roamed the halls; a substitute teacher. “Alright class, today we are going to talk about Edgar Allan Poe,” droned the English sub. Eli shifted over a bit and whispered to Emilia, “Jeez, couldn't they have gotten a better teacher? Yeesh. I know there's a serial killer, but really?” She chuckled and whispered back, “At least she's not that Furie from Percy Jackson.” “Didn't she teach Math though?” “Well yeah, but she's like her though” As Emilia finished her sentence she looked up to see the sub glaring own at her with the fire of a thousand suns. “Excuse me Mrs. Oswald, did you have anything to share with the class?” She glanced around the room, viewing a class full of people snickering at her. She would have expected a comment form Aria or Hannah, but wait, where were they? Oh, that's right, they were dead. Murdered by some psychopath who blew up a freaking hospital, that's who. “Ahem. Mrs. Oswald, would you care to stand up and repeat what you exchanged to the class?”, beaming with excitement at having Emilia dredge herself. Emilia cringed. “Yes, Mrs. Biel.” She got up and sauntered to the front of the class, about to lie her butt off. Suddenly, the door flashed open and entered a girl. No, a collage of style, pink, and to top it off, an pair of high-status sunglasses. Who was this queen? Cait, that's who. “Cait?”, exclaimed Billie, “I thought your family kept you home after the killings." “They did, but I went anyways. I need to keep the high status I have now don't I?” “You may sit down, what was your name again?” “Hannah 2.0.”, joked Jack. She scoffed. “It's Caitlin, and you better watch your back. I am nothing like Hannah, or Aria.” >Des replied, “Because they're dead and you're not?” This got some ooo's from the crowd. “Ugh, whatever. You can go die.”, scoffed Cait. The class went silent, glaring at her with daggers for eyes. "Wait a minute, you think I'm the killer?” Connor glanced around the room, and gave Cait a cold, unforgiving gaze. “It sure does sound like it. You come here right around the time everyone starts dying? Your clique leaders suddenly die and you fill the roles? Seems a bit odd, doesn't it?” "She looked to her friends in the Queens clique who were murmuring to each other about Cait. They simply looked away, pretending she was gone. “W-whatever, I-I'll still be more popular than all of you! You can't-You won't make me the bad guy.” The sub cleared her throat. “Well then, if that's all, I suppose you should sit down. Now.” Cait immediately took the seat closest to her, much to Des' disdain. Emilia wasn't too sure what to do. Should she go sit back down or what? “Um, Mrs. Biel, should I-” “Go sit down.”, interrupted Mrs. Biel. “Yes ma'am.” As she went to sit back down, she caught a glimpse of Blake staring at her with a sort of jealous look in his eyes. Unbeknownst to Emilia, Blake was secretly longing for her. Her long, flowing, chocolate brown hair slightly blew as she walked back to her seat, barely revealing her face as she was looking down due to the awkward circumstances. Her blue eyes like complexly sharp, yet beautiful icicles. Her humor always on point and wit sharpened like a knife able to cut the densest of diamonds. Of course an athlete was going to take her. He was more than an athlete, he was the star of the swim team for crying out loud. He was practically guaranteed to go to The Olympics. Not to mention he had a good sense of humor and wrote practically the best story in HGRP Club. He didn't have a chance with Emilia. “Alright class. Now that's over, time to read ">A Tale-Tell Heart.” ---- Later that day at lunch, something very odd happened. Justin actually came to eat at lunch. Justin was Tyler's second in command, and was beginning to be Aria's only other ship, despite her death. People were even writing very distasteful necrophilia centered fan-fictions about the two. Very, very disturbing people those were. Anywho, Justin was coming to lunch. He never, ever came to lunch. He was always at student government meetings, discussing rules and order and such. However, today he was at lunch in the cafeteria. How odd. Despite it's rare occurrence, this did happen from time to time. Whenever it did happen, he usually sat with Eli, Connor, and Aaron. “Hey, how's it going?”, he droned exasperatedly. Connor grinned. “Long day at the office?” Justin rolled his eyes with a smirk, “Whatever.”, jokingly jeered Justin as he sat down. Connor’s smiled dropped a bit. “Joking aside, I am serious. How’s everything holding up in the fort with Tyler gone?” Justin sighed and glanced towards nothing in particular. “I mean, it’s a bit stressful, yeah. Everyone’s sorta rushing around, trying to figure out what to do.” He looked at Connor right in the eyes. “Of course, you wouldn’t know what I mean.” Connor stared blankly at him for a few moments before continuing the conversation as if Justin had never spoken. With that, the conversation continued, a heaviness hanging in the air. ---- Sometime later that day, Emilia was trotting down the hallway with a certain feeling as if she was being watched. She wouldn’t have thought much of it under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal circumstances. There was a killer on the loose, and who’s to say he or she wouldn’t show up at school? With every step Emilia took, she thought she could hear faint steps echoing her own. She thought she saw a figure disappear behind a column as she reached her locker. With each click of the master lock, she swore she heard steps coming closer, becoming louder. Click; Six. She was alone, her breathing a background noise for faint footsteps close behind. Click; Nine. Could the figure have a knife? Were the dangerous? Click; One. When she unlocked her locker, she would turn around. Yes, she would do this. Click; Seven. Oh, one more number to go. the footsteps grew louder, she knew they were there. She could imagine herself stabbed in the back, then in the shoulder, over and over again like Ceaser! Time to be brave. Click; Five. Emilia whirled on her heels to the welcome sight of Eli, smiling. “Hey,”, said Eli in his warm, alluring tone. “Oh, hi.”, exhaled Emilia, “I thought you might have been the killer.” She laughed at the thoguhtof her fear. “The killer? At school? Please. There are cameras everywhere, and everyone’s on high alert. We’ll be fine.”, she thought. Chuckling in agreement, Eli replied, “Heh, No worries. the worse you’ll get from me splashing you with water.”, he affirmed ironically, considering his dark sense of humor, always jokingly threatening to drown everyone. Emilia placed an obviously joking expression of caution upon her face, “Oooh, don’t bring up water around anyone. People might think you’re the killer.”, she warned, ending in a few warm-hearted giggles shared between the duo. The sound of scratching against the back of Eli’s neck echoed throughout the empty and vast hallway, watered down light bouncing across the room from its origin; the skylights. As the two talked, joked, and laughed, just about getting to know each other, unbeknownst sneakers quietly clicked against the unoriginally grey and goldenrod tiled floor from behind a corner, a pair of scrutinizing blue bell eyes spied on the duo. “You know Emilia, I don’t really know how we haven’t actually talked before. You’re so cool! I mean, we hang out in HGRP club, but besides that, we really don’t hang out.” “Yeah, I mean, we really need to work on a collaboration or something. Like, don’t we have some project in Science?” Eli would ponder for a moment, before looking back up and nodding, his short fair hair, moving slightly. “Yeah, we should totally team up for that.” Emilia smiled slightly, her teeth barely showing, but in the most beautiful way possible. “Alright, it sound like a deal.” The two stood awkwardly for a moment, before going into a hug/handshake, Emilia awkwardly ramming her hand into his stomach and Eli doing some odd dance with his arm when switching from a hug to a handshake and vice versa, the two of them somehow ending up inches away from each other’s faces. Gazing into each other’s eyes in pure and unadulterated emotional inelegance, the two slowly decreased the gap between their faces, eyes, noses, lips. Slowly, yet in an instant, the two kissed. And just like that, it was over. But it had meant so much more. And with this meaningful kiss, the figure from around the corner turned and walked back down the hallway, head hung low, never to be noticed by the duo. Emilia looked up at Eli wide-eyed. “Wow. That was..” “Amazing.”, Eli finished, just as wide-eyed, but having them accompanied by a wide grin. “Yeah, that seems about right.”, Emilia breathed a bit dizzily, as if wearing rose colored glasses and eating a bowl of mushroom pasta. (AUTHOR’S NOTE: If you catch my drift. ;)) For a minute or two more, the duo just sort of stood there, beaming into each other’s eyes lovingly, but soon all was interrupted by a highly irritating alarm clock watch and Eli’s eyes transfixed themselves back into reality. “Crap, I’ve gotta go to swim team. I have P.E. and if we’re on a team we get to decide if we wanna focus mainly on that sport, so I am.”, Eli explained, highly expecting Emilia NOT to be on a sports team, which in fact, she wasn’t. “Oh cool. Well, enjoy swimming I guess. Don’t drown anyone alright?”, she joked, her heart still beating like a wild drum. Eli, turned around and walked backwards, breathily responding back, having already begun walking towards the natatorium, “I can’t promise that, but I can promise that I’d never drown you.”, he’d sweetly quip, grinning back at her. Emilia grew a jokingly secretive demeanor about her once more, saying, “Oooh, don’t say that, people might think we’re the ones killing everybody.” “Don’t worry, no one is watching us, and besides, I wouldn’t really drown anyone.”, he’d say before turning back around and heading straight for the natatorium, internally screaming in joy. Unfortunately for the duo, it would soon be very apparent to everyone that Eli would not be drowning anyone. ---- TBC ''Chapter 5: HGRPW and Scream Queens...Clubs? Chapter 6: Let's Play a Game Chapter 7: Paaarrtttaaaayyy Chapter 8: Spike The Punch Chapter 9: The Game is Up'' Category:Blog posts